Conventionally, there is technology of performing trajectory control to allow a vehicle to travel along a target trajectory.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology of executing the trajectory control by calculating a control amount of the trajectory control based on lateral deviation from a target position and, when there is a driver input, changing the control amount (a trajectory following property) in consideration of the driver input. Patent Literature 2 discloses technology of estimating travel resistance based on a steering angle and a vehicle speed and correcting the target trajectory of driving assistance control.